


The Ascension of Chuck Shurley

by freedomworm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, God's pretty chill tho, POV Minor Character, Screenplay/Script Format, a little too chill, kind of, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/pseuds/freedomworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks because Chuck just knows there's a bottle of bourbon waiting for him in his private Heaven and he's never going to be able to have it.</p><p>(Or, the one where Chuck Shurley talks to God)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ascension of Chuck Shurley

**Author's Note:**

> So for an English class, we had to write a scene from a play/tv show/movie and we had to write it from the point of view of minor character. I chose Chuck, who is secretly one of my all time SPN characters. This script takes place after Chuck's disappearance at the end of "Swan Song", season five's finale.
> 
> I apologize immensely for my lack of knowledge of script writing. I realize there are errors in the formatting (most of them are due to my copy and pasting the text onto Ao3).
> 
> EDIT: In light of S11 God reveal, I would like to add that this fic operates on the premise that Chuck, although perhaps a vessel for God, is a different person as well.

FADE IN:

 

INT. HEAVEN

 

CHUCK appears in a flash of white. He looks around with

caution.

 

CHUCK

Hello? Uh, God? Hello? Hi. It's me.

You know, your prophet?

 

He takes a step forward and the sound echoes through a white

room that seems to go on forever. There's no response.

 

CHUCK

Hey! You! Aren't I supposed to have

some sort of personal paradise?

 

The scene shifts, white surroundings seeming to come into

focus and take various shapes: walls, chairs, tables...

 

CHUCK appears to be standing in an office hallway. A door at

the end of hall is partially open. CHUCK moves toward it.

 

INT. GOD'S OFFICE

 

GOD sits in a tall-back leather armchair behind a broad desk

that is completely covered by a world map. He is neither man

nor woman and when CHUCK enters the room, he's taken aback

by the face of GOD. He appears to be nobody in particular,

yet everyone at once. When CHUCK looks carefully, he

realizes that it's because GOD's appearance is ever

changing, eyes and skin flickering through every color, hair

constantly growing and receding, features slowly morphing.

 

GOD

Chuck Shurley, so we meet.

 

CHUCK

(breathlessly, in awe)

Yeah... I, uh... Hi. You're -you're-

 

GOD

I'm God, yeah.

 

CHUCK

Wow. You know, I was kind of

expecting you to be a little more

Morgan Freeman-ish -I mean, not

that you're not -I, uh...

 

GOD chuckles and waves for CHUCK to take a seat on the lush

cushioned seat in front of His desk.

 

CHUCK

Hold on, you're missing!

 

He stands abruptly, just milliseconds after sinking into the

chair. He points an accusing finger at GOD.

 

CHUCK (CONT'D)

You've been missing from Heaven for

eons! Castiel's been looking for

you and all the other angels are in

chaos. The Apocalypse almost

happened!

 

GOD

(with a long-suffering sigh)

I know. I can't even leave for a

couple of millennia without my

children trying to start an

apocalypse.

 

CHUCK

So what're you doing here now? You

really DID bring Cas back, didn’t

you?

 

GOD

Yeah, that was me.

 

CHUCK

So...

 

He sits down again and frowns.

 

CHUCK (CONT'D)

I've ascended right? That was the

deal. I did the whole Apocalypse

prophesying gig and now I get to

hang in Heaven for eternity?

 

GOD

(mildly)

If you want, sure.

 

CHUCK

What's that supposed to mean?

 

GOD

Look here.

 

A large magnifying glass appears suddenly on the desk and

GOD pushes it over the Midwest of the United States on the

map on his desk.

 

CHUCK leans forward in his chair to take a look and finds

himself staring at DEAN WINCHESTER eating dinner with who he

knows must be LISA BRADELY and her son BEN.

 

CHUCK

Whoa.

 

GOD

You know who this is. But who's

missing?

 

CHUCK

…Sam.

 

GOD

Exactly. The Winchesters are... An

interesting bunch. They would move

Heaven and Earth -and Hell, to

extend the expression -for each

other.

 

 

CHUCK

But Sam's locked in the Cage with

Lucifer and Michael and Adam.

 

 

GOD makes a face -or rather, several faces. It's a trip on

its own to watch.

 

 

CHUCK blinks in surprise.

 

 

GOD

Yeah, about that. Sam Winchester

will be pulled from Hell -all of

him, eventually, in due time

-however, that leaves the question

of the third Winchester.

 

CHUCK

Adam? What about him?

 

GOD

Chuck, what do you want to do with

your life?

 

CHUCK

Huh?

 

GOD

You've probably heard that I have a

plan for everyone. What people

forget is Free Will. There's a

plan, yes, but plans can be

changed. At this point, you have

two main options.

 

CHUCK

Huh?

 

GOD

Option One: You've ascended to

Heaven as a prophet and may exist

for the rest of eternity in a

private heaven just as all other

souls. Option Two: As an ascended

Prophet, you may take on the

responsibilities of an angel. You

won't work in a garrison, but as an

angel made from a human soul,

you'll have special duties. You'll

take care of things other people

don't think about. What do you say?

 

CHUCK

I...

 

GOD

Castiel is going to pull Sam

Winchester from the Cage within a

couple of weeks. His soul will be

pulled by Death in a matter of

months.

 

CHUCK

Bluh?

 

GOD

But Adam Milligan doesn't have a

chance of consideration if the

question is between him and Sam

Winchester -and there WILL be a

question, believe me. Chuck

Shurley, would you pull Adam from

the Cage?

 

CHUCK

(finally finding his words)

Are you asking if I want to be

angel?

 

GOD

It's your choice.

 

CHUCK

Would I be like -like Cas?

 

GOD

In a way.

 

CHUCK

I -wait, what about YOU?

 

GOD

(laughing)

I'm God.

 

CHUCK

Yeah -I mean, yeah I know THAT, but

why did you just let everything

happen like that? Why's the

Winchesters lives always so -so

shitty?

 

GOD

...You have to understand, Chuck.

Things aren't like how they used to

be. I'm not meant to be so hands-on

with this world's progression

anymore. There's an entire universe

away from Earth that's still just

beginning life. I have other duties

now. Earth operates largely on the

concept of Free Will...

 

CHUCK

That's total crap, man-

 

He looks shocked with himself as he recalls who exactly he's

talking to.

 

CHUCK (CONT'D)

(in a high voice)

Uh, no offense. Please don't smite

me.

 

There's a silence. GOD watches CHUCK -for what, CHUCK's not

entirely sure.

 

CHUCK (CONT'D)

Are Sam and Dean and Castiel gonna

be okay? I never saw anything past

Sam, Adam, Lucifer, and Michael

falling into the Pit.

 

GOD

The Winchester Gospel is hardly

over.

 

CHUCK

That was cryptic. You work in

mysterious ways though, right?

That's what everyone's always

saying.

 

GOD

(shrugging)

I can neither confirm nor deny

those allegations.

 

CHUCK

Oh my God, was that a joke? Oh God

-wait, no -ugh. You know what I

mean.

 

GOD

Back to the matter at hand, please,

Chuck.

 

CHUCK

Right. Riiiiiight.

 

GOD

So?

 

CHUCK

If you're God, shouldn't you

already know my answer?

 

GOD

I can't know your answer if you

don't know your answer, Chuck. I DO

know that you think you're not the

right kind of person to be out on

the front lines. You're braver than

you think, though, and your heart's

in the right place.

 

CHUCK

(nervously)

If I say yes... Am I going to save

Adam from the Cage?

 

GOD

Are you GOING to? Do you want to?

 

CHUCK

I -yeah -what -yes, of course!

Someone has to, he deserves it.

What kind of question is that?!

 

GOD looks vaguely smug with himself in a way that is

somewhat petty and decidedly un-God-like.

 

GOD

It's your choice, Chuck Shurley.

 

CHUCK

(sighing)

Yes, then. Yes.

 

CHUCK (CONT'D)

(under his breath)

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm

throwing away an eternity of

personal Heaven. Ugh. There's

probably a bourbon there, waiting

for me and now it's gonna be so sad

that I'll never... Ugh.

 

GOD

You'll be an angel, Chuck?

 

CHUCK

Yes! Yes, didn't I say so?

 

GOD smiles, then, and His teeth are dazzling white and His

entire expression lights up... or maybe the room behind Him

was just lighting up because suddenly CHUCK is blinded by a

flash of white light again.

 

INT. CHUCK'S HOUSE -DAY

 

CHUCK looks around, confused. Light shines in through the

windows, which are salted. Everything is as he left it. The

manuscript of "SUPERNATURAL: SWAN SONG" is still lying on

 

CHUCK's desk in front of his computer and there's a clutter

of empty beer bottles lining almost every flat surface in

the room.

 

CHUCK

Uh... God?

 

The windows -in a manner reminiscent of the first time

CASTIEL attempted to contact DEAN WINCHESTER (4.01 "LAZURUS

RISING") suddenly burst all around him, startling him.

 

CHUCK's eyes widen as he realizes the significance of this.

 

A zoom into CHUCK's eyes leads to what appears to be a

vision:

 

 

INT. THE CAGE

 

ADAM MILLIGAN's version of the CAGE is less of a fiery pit

that is SAM WINCHESTER's prison (6.13 "UNFORGIVEN"). We see

ADAM, presumably without the possession by MICHAEL, sitting

huddled in a dark corner of a run-down motel room. His

breath, coming fast and sporadically, frosts in the air in

front of him. His skin has taken on a grayish hue and he

looks like a wreck. He has a thousand-yard stare and is

trembling bodily.

 

The room is shaking from the force of someone or something

pounding against the heavily-enforced metal door across the

room. The noise stops, suddenly, and ADAM'S breath hitches.

 

With an ear-splitting crash, the door suddenly bursts off

its hinges and a blinding light pours into the dark room. We

see the shadow of wings against the wall behind ADAM, who

peeks at the newcomer from behind arms raised over his head

to shield him.

 

END VISION

 

INT. CHUCK'S HOUSE -DAY

 

CHUCK is back in his house, vision over. He's somewhat

breathless from the excitement of it all. He stares up at

the ceiling.

 

CHUCK

(under his breath, a slow

smile forming across his

face)

 

Son of a bitch.

 

EPILOGUE:

 

EXT. A BEAUTIFUL GARDEN -DAY

 

CHUCK and GOD sit on a bench in a beautiful rose garden from

someone's personal Heaven. It's unclear when this is

happening. Both are dressed in white. Both look serene.

 

CHUCK

So, what're you going to do now?

Are you gonna stick around?

 

GOD

(vaguely)

I'm always around.

 

CHUCK

So "no", then.

 

There's no answer.

 

CHUCK

You know, you're pretty chill guy,

I guess. Maybe a little too chill.

It'd be nice if you stepped in

again once in a while. I know, I

know. It doesn't work like that

anymore. Still, it'd be nice.

Hey, God?

 

GOD

Hey, Chuck?

 

CHUCK

Even though you don't interfere

with anything -for the sake of Free

Will or whatever -couldn't you, I

don't know...

 

He trails off and sighs. He doesn't know how to say it; his

hopes are probably in vain.

 

GOD

(knowingly)

I said that the Winchester Gospel

was not yet over, didn't I? Sam

will be pulled from Hell in good

time.

 

CHUCK

I get the feeling that the boys

still have a lot of crap cut out

for them. I just kinda wish that

everything works out, you know? In

the long run? They've been through

enough, don't you think?

 

There's no answer and after a couple seconds of this

silence, CHUCK looks sideways. We see that GOD is nowhere to

be seen and CHUCK is alone on the bench among the

brilliantly colored flowers.

 

Butterflies and bees flit from flower to flower. The sun

shines, a white orb of light hanging high in the sky.

 

CHUCK sighs and vanishes abruptly with the soft sound of

flapping wings.

 

BLACKOUT.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a follow up fic that uses Chuck, Adam and other minor SPN characters as a main cast. If I write such a fic (who am I kidding? I already have one started), it will definitely be in prose form rather than in script form.  
> Thanks for reading. Reviews/comments are much appreciated.


End file.
